


[Podfic of] Your mom

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirk, Sulu and Chekov feel guilty for no good reason, Spock feels bewildered, and McCoy feels an aneurysm coming on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Your mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45092) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



Length: 15:25

Streaming: 

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/63esvui6dcr6uk1/Your%20mom.mp3)


End file.
